


Suck The Cock Of His Ghost

by berlitzschen



Series: What Do You Mean This Isn't How It Happened? [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 3, Smut, cockworship, kinda an alternate ending i guess, or what happens after the garage door shuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlitzschen/pseuds/berlitzschen
Summary: Morty missed Rick, but mostly he missed his cock.





	Suck The Cock Of His Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was supposed to be about god-worship mixed with cock-worship but I found I cringed so much trying to write Morty calling Rick God so I had to change it a bit.
> 
> EDIT: AUG 2 2017
> 
> This is now the first work in the What Do You Mean This Isn't How It Happened? series, featuring rewrites of certain scenes if c137cest were canon.

The garage door slammed closed with a resounding thud. Morty couldn't have noticed, but Rick had locked the door leading to the house, and now with the garage closed, Morty was alone with his grandfather and paramour for the first time since he'd left.

Rick seemed crazed. His rant about Szechuan McNugget sauce made Morty's head spin and he grimaced at the spittle that landed on him. When he tried to crawl away and Rick dragged him back by his ankle like he weighed nothing, something desperate shot through his core at the contact and made him hot. It was a feeling he hadn't had since Rick went to prison, and the full weight of Rick's presence back in his life, and the subsequent promise of even more enthralling touches, caused another rush of heat, this time in the lowest part of his stomach.

Rick finished his rant just after the garage door shut, and punctuated by hauling Morty up by his shirt. His breath was rank with spiced alcohol and Morty realized how much he missed it. Rick gave Morty a shake and he barely caught the end of what he was yelling about now. He was too enraptured in the memories of all the fucked up shit they'd done with each other before he left. Morty yearned to make it part of his routine again, like he were a man lost in a desert who just stumbled upon an oasis.

"—right, Morty?" Rick blathered. "A–A–A–A–Are you listening to me, Mo–OURty?"

"What, Rick?" Morty raised his hands up like a surrender and an apology. He wanted it so badly. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and by God, Morty's heart, and his dick, was aching.

Rick launched into some slough of insults directed at him and Morty didn't pay any mind. He looked at Rick's body and realized it wasn't the same one he'd had before. It was technically identical, but the scars his other body had collected wouldn't be on this one. This body would have bruises and imperfections neither of them knew the story behind. Maybe this body was sensitive in different parts. And that's when Morty realized with a strange and possessive startle that this wasn't the body that fucked him so many times. He took it almost like a challenge and sunk to his knees, ignoring Rick's distant questions.

He palmed Rick's clothed and flaccid dick and scrambled to find the fastest way to get Rick hard. To his credit though, just the sight of Morty on his knees in front of him already stirred desire in Rick. He'd been so busy fucking around with the Galactic Federation that he forgot how much he missed his slut of a grandson.

Rick grabbed the back of Morty's head and shoved his face into his crotch. It was meant to be encouraging, and Morty seemed to take it as such, if the way he mouthed the hardening mass was anything to go by. Morty moaned as he sucked hard against the fabric separating him from his prize. Rick moved to unzip his trousers but Morty slapped his hands away. He wanted to take his time and Rick could fuck right off for all he cared.

He went right back to running his tongue over the heat of Rick's groin. Rick bucked his hips, urging Morty onward, but otherwise letting him do whatever his gay little ass wanted.

"Jeez, Morty, I take it–take it–guess you've missed me, huh, babe?" Rick chuckled, voice heavy with lust.

"God, yes." Morty groaned as he teasingly ran his hands up the length of Rick's cock and to the top of his trousers. He unbuttoned and slowly unzipped them, and took a deep inhale of the scent that washed over him. It may have been a different body, but the scent of Rick mixed with arousal was universal. He was going to learn how to please this new body by worshipping the man inside it. From his knees, he reminded himself of a religious devotee, and if that's his role, then Rick was his god, and that thought curled heat into his groin and ripped a moan from his throat.

He pulled Rick's briefs down and he shivered at the rush of cold air as his cock bobbed up and down. Morty kissed the head, wiggling his tongue against the slit before moving along the underside and burying his nose in his hair. He pulled one and then both balls into his mouth and sucked gently.

"H–h–h–h–h–holy shit, Morty. Did you learn some new tricks while I was gone? G–gotta say I like it but you–you better not've been sucking someone else off." Rick grunted. He roughly squeezed Morty's shoulder as a warning to the latter but gently tangled his other hand in Morty's hair in praise to the former.

Morty had to relinquish Rick's balls from the warm embrace of his mouth to respond. He took his time, though, and sucked around the base, pressed his cheek against Rick's dick and simply flicked his eyes up, as if that was a sufficient enough answer.

"Shi–Shit, baby." He groaned, fisting both hands into his grandson's hair. Morty licked along the underside and back up to the tip. He paused, bit his bottom lip in the way he knew drove his grandfather crazy. He heard Rick's breath hitch and felt his cock twitch against his lip. Feeling satisfied, Morty decided he would show just how hard he could suck the cock of his very-much-not-a-ghost grandfather. In one fast motion, Morty had parted his lips and sunk his mouth the entire way down Rick's thick cock. The head touched the back of his throat and made him gag a bit, but Morty swallowed it, and his urge to throw up.

He repeated this action, rocking his entire body forward and back, spearing his throat with Rick's cock. Saliva dripped out of his corners of his mouth and for the briefest second, Morty thought that was pretty Rick of him. Morty's lips had gone numb around Rick's cock and as he glanced up at Rick, not pausing his sucking even once. Tears prickled at the edges of his eyes and his face was flushed from his effort. The way he so effortlessly swallowed around Rick's cock, exuding confidence in his cocksucking skills above anything else, spurred Rick closer to his orgasm than he thought possible.

"F–Fuck, Morty. I'm–I'm–I'm not gonna last with you looking like that. I'm never gonna leave you again, babe, they'll have to kill me–k–kill me to keep me away from that mouth of yours. Everyday, Morty, fuck—" Rick briefly cut off himself as Morty started to hum and send vibrations through the head and all the way to the base of his cock. "I'm gonna–gonna make you cum twice a day, baby, twice a day to make up for all the days I was gone. And then after that, I want you to wake me up, Morty, w–wake me up everyday with your mouth wrapped around my cock. An–an–and you're gonna do it, Morty, because you're a fucking slut. Is–Is that what you've been thinking about while I was gone? Huh, Morty? How much you missed my cock? Well you're gonna wake up with it in your mouth and you're gonna go to bed with it in your ass, Morty. I'm gonna take such good fucking care of you, baby boy."

Morty showed his agreement by suddenly swallowing around as much of Rick's cock as he could fit down his throat. Morty pulled back slightly as Rick came down his throat, wanting to get a taste of at least a little bit of cum. As the last bit spurred out of Rick's dick, Morty gave one last suck on his over-sensitive, softening cock, and smiled at the whimper he'd managed to coax out of Rick.

Rick hauled Morty up the second he was off his dick and he hadn't even gotten Morty's zipped down before he was cumming too. Rick dragged it out as much as he could, absolutely addicted to the way Morty clung to him as the orgasm wracked through this body. Morty moaned and Rick dipped down and kissed him and held him tight against his body. He pulled away from the kiss but didn't release his hold even as Morty sagged against him, finishing his orgasm.

"R–Rick?" Morty asked, voice rough but concerned.

"I missed you so much." Rick took a deep inhale and Morty knew Rick hated how it was shaky.

Morty nuzzled into Rick's neck, excited for the time he would get to spend learning this different, albeit very similar, body. He had Rick back and a calmness settled around him as he surrendered into Rick's embrace.

"I missed you, too."


End file.
